


Smitten

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: Smitten Murder Husbands AU [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Caretaking, Dresses, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Hair Brushing, Love at First Sight, Makeup, Sappy, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: An AU in which fem!Hannibal falls for fem!Will the first time they meet and subsequently flirts with her constantly.AKA:An excuse to write Annibelle Lecter dolling up Willow Graham while wooing her with affection.





	Smitten

The first time FBI profiler Willow Graham met Annabelle Lecter, her first thought was that Jack had brought in a model. Dr. Lecter, though Will had no idea, at the time, that she was a doctor, smiled gently at Will, standing from her seat gracefully to shake Will’s hand. Will’s second thought was that the other woman's hand was incredibly soft.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Annabelle Lecter,” she greeted calmly, her accent mysterious and different to Will. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Miss Graham.”

Will’s response was a thoughtful, “Uh, you a shrink?”

Annabelle, to Will and Jack’s surprise, merely smiled. She seemed unreasonably fond of Will. Almost unconsciously, Will tugs at her hair, the dark curls all pulled into a sloppy ponytail. She tried to remember the last time she brushed her hair and came up short.

“I called Dr. Lecter in to help on a case,” Jack explained, suddenly. “She's here to assist in whatever way you need.”

“Oh, so she's got pads and tampons, huh?” Will suggested, piecing together Annabelle’s presence on her own.

“But of course,” Annabelle responded, though she had no purse or visible pockets in her fitted suit. “Are you starting to feel emotional? I’m sure I have whatever you need.”

“No, wait, she’s here to get into my head, isn't she?” Will huffed, the pieces clicking together. She whirled around to glare at Jack, but she didn't miss Annabelle’s amused expression.

“Dr. Lecter is here to help-”

“Yeah, right,” Will growled, cutting the man off before whirling to face Annabelle, the psychiatrist’s cool demeanor not dimming the anger in Will's chest. “If you’re here to psychoanalyze me, I’d be happy to show you the door.”

“There is, perhaps, nothing that would delight me more,” Annabelle purred, her accent making the words drip with flirtation.

Will ignored the very idea that the woman would flirt with her, instead opening the door for her. Dr. Lecter paused beside her, allowing the sweet scent of her perfume to ingrain itself into Will’s sinuses. The doctor smiled, just barely, then left Will and Jack behind. They stared after her retreating form, both confused.

“What just happened?” Will questioned.

“I think you might have an admirer,” Jack suggested, though he was as baffled as Will.

The pair fell into silence.

~~~~~~~

Annabelle Lecter wore fitted suits in plaid and paisley, the distasteful patterns tastefully hugging her curves. Even with her broad shoulders and extra fat, she moved gracefully and looked gorgeous. Her platinum blonde hair sat in a simple braid over her shoulder, not even a single hair out of place.

Will had never really talked to other girls. She’d never really talked to anyone, but most of who she talked to were male who considered her one of them. She was told, without asking, that it was mostly the fact that she looked vaguely like a lumberjack in her clothes.

When, Annabelle showed up at Will's motel room, she was fully dressed and looked as though she'd never slept in the first place. Will, on the other hand, was still in her pajamas, those being old panties and a loose tank top. Her curls were a mess on her head, resembling an afro more than its actual shoulder-length.

“Good morning, Miss Graham,” Annabelle greeted, the smile on her face soft. “I brought you some breakfast, if I could come in?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Will agreed, suddenly mortifyingly aware of how long it had been since she’d shaved. “Oh, sorry about the, uh- well, what I'm wearing. I can go change.”

“Don’t worry,” Annabelle murmured. “I've seen people in less. It’s not I haven't seen it all before. I was a surgeon before I was a psychiatrist.”

Annabelle brushed past Will, lingering a bit as their hands brushed. Will was as baffled as ever, even as Annabelle continued as though nothing happened. Will could only trail along behind her. She felt as though the floor was crumbling beneath her, almost.

~~~~~~~

Annabelle seemed inordinately pleased when Will stood awkwardly in her office. It was almost two weeks after they'd met, only a few days after Will had shot Garrett Jacob Hobbs in his own home, his daughter bleeding out on the floor. Jack was concerned. Will just wanted to leave.

“How are you feeling?” Annabelle asked.

“Uh, fine, maybe,” Will hesitated, staring at her hands. “I don't know how to feel.”

“There is no specific way to feel,” Annabelle commented, as though she was commenting on the weather.

“Oh, well, I guess that makes sense,” Will stammered.

There was a long moment of silence. Will fidgeted.

“Have you been flirting with me?” Will exclaimed.

Annabelle smiled. She crossed her legs.

“Would you like me to be flirting with you?” she offered, blinking innocently.

“That's not an answer,” Will grumbled.

“I do not wish to offend you, Willow,” Annabelle stated, smiling. “You are a very charming woman.”

Will stared at the other woman, trying to tell if she was joking. Annabelle’s face remained fond, almost charmed. Will blushed up to her ears and looked away.

“You’re joking,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “I'm the least charming person I know.”

“I’d disagree,” Annabelle responded lightly. “I was charmed the moment I met you.”

“I answered the door in panties,” Will argued.

“You’re charmingly tempting,” Annabelle offered.

“I don't think tempting is the word anyone else would use,” Will grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

“Willow,” Annabelle tutted, suddenly standing in front of Will. “You are a charming lady. Anyone who doesn't see that is blind.”

“Maybe you have an eye problem?” Will squeaked.

“You don't believe me,” Annabelle said.

“Not in the slightest,” Will agreed.

“Then, I will have to prove it to you,” Annabelle stated, her smile broad and convincing. “You'll have to come to the opera with me. Then, you can see how jealous everyone is of your beauty.”

“What?” Will questioned.

“The opera I'm thinking of is in several weeks, so we should have enough time to get you a proper dress and some shoes,” Annabelle hummed, eyes scanning Will’s body. “Something that will accentuate your body's curves.”

“Dr. Lecter,” Will tried.

“Please, Willow,” the doctor lilted,” If you are to be my date, you should call me Annabelle. I'll prepare makeup for you before the opera. Are you free now?”

“What? I mean, yeah, but-”

“Perfect. My tailor is still open. Let's go.”

Will was swept away by Annabelle, who ushered her into her car, then drove to a tiny building where the owner smiled charmingly at Will. Annabelle sat primly in a seat by the door while Will was stripped, sized, put back together, then offered fabric samples. Dazed, Will placed her hand on the softest piece, light blue in colour. Annabelle, suddenly over her shoulder, hummed in approval. She paid and ushered Will back out before Will could say anything. Finally, as they drove back to Annabelle's office, Will found her voice.

“What?” she squeaked.

“I'll have the dress sent to my place,” Annabelle hummed, thoroughly pleased. “If you could come over at five, next Saturday, it would be my pleasure to help you get ready.”

“I guess, by now, I don't really have a choice,” Will mumbled, her head still spinning.

“Dear Willow, you always have a choice,” Annabelle purred.

That, more than anything else, had Will agreeing to go. Annabelle looked relieved and utterly smitten. Will, the moment they returned to the doctor’s office, got in her car and left. Her face was crimson.

~~~~~~~

Saturday, five o’clock, Will knocked on Annabelle's door. She shifted awkwardly, but it only took a moment for Annabelle to answer. The psychiatrist wore a slimming, violet gown that hugged her body more than her suits, her platinum hair in a ponytail over her shoulder. Red lipstick and sharp mascara made the doctor utterly dangerous but effectively stunning. Will couldn’t believe that this woman found her charming.

“Good evening, Will,” Annabelle lilted, her lips curved. “Thank you for coming.”

“I wouldn't be late on our first date,” Will muttered, slightly sarcastic.

Will was rather stunned when Annabelle's face lit up and a light pink blush rose in her cheeks. With a hand on Will's lower back, Annabelle led her through her extravagant first floor, up the stairs, and into an immaculate bathroom. Will was too nervous to say a word as Annabelle sat her down in a chair, then considered her.

“Would you like to straighten your hair?” Annabelle asked.

“I've never had it straightened,” Will mumbled.

“We’ll just brush it, then.”

Annabelle didn't just brush Will's hair. She sprayed something on the end that smelled fruity and light, then gently rubbed it in to Will's hair. Then, she grasped another product, this one an oily substance that was massaged from the ends of Will's hair into her scalp. When Annabelle pulled a brush through Will's hair, it went through smoothly. Will sighed, softly, at the pleasant feeling.

Annabelle was silent as she brushed Will's hair, the repetitive motions making Will drowsy and comfortable. The brush, eventually, was set aside. Annabelle ran her fingers through Will's hair for a moment, then gathered into a bun that rested pristinely at the back of Will's head. She finished with a clip, then smiled at Will through the reflection in the mirror. Will blushed, looking aside.

Annabelle started on the makeup by washing Will's face. Will almost argued that she could wash her own face, but the tender look on Annabelle’s face stopped her. Annabelle carefully washed and dried Will's skin, then pulled a small bag of supplies over. 

With a steady hand, the doctor gently applied foundation, then a hint of blush. She hummed, softly, as she worked to make Will's mascara as sharp and dangerous as her own. Then, with a cunning grin, she applied the red lipstick. Will, to her own mortification, couldn't help but notice that it was the same shade as Annabelle's, which meant Annabelle had used it. Will had never felt more childish than when her mind supplied, “indirect kiss.”

Annabelle, when she was finished, allowed Will to see herself. Will almost gasped at her reflection, the woman within the mirror looking deadly and lovely even in her flannel shirt. She looked up at Annabelle, who smiled down at her.

“You look charmingly tempting, as always,” Annabelle hummed, her fingers caressing Will's cheek.

“Thank you,” Will murmured, nervous but holding eye contact. “I've never seen myself look so nice.”

“You always look nice,” Annabelle laughed. “I only enhanced it. Now, let's get you in that dress.”

Will had shaved her whole legs and beneath her arms for the dress, though she didn't know what it looked like. Annabelle helped her out of her flannel shirt and undershirt, a slow process so the makeup wouldn't smear and Will's hair wouldn't be mussed up. Annabelle left Will for a moment as Will stumbled out of her jeans and shoes and, hesitantly, her socks. Annabelle returned with the dress, still in its bag, some nylons, and some lotion.

Will couldn't complain as Annabelle sat her back down, then soothingly massaged the lotion into her legs. Will blushed, but Annabelle only smiled at her in return. She carefully rolled the nylon up Will’s legs, the fabric thick and black. Annabelle, by the end of her gentle caresses and rolling up the stockings, looked wooed. Will laughed.

“You look so smitten,” Will explained to Annabelle. “I never knew how nice I looked in tights.”

“Nylons merely make your legs livelier than they were before,” Annabelle sighed, running her palm up Will's calf. “Your body is stunning.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Will grinned. “I'm sure yours is too, if you'd let me see it.”

“In due time,” Annabelle purred, her hands finding Will's stomach and caressing over stretch marks and acne scars. “You, Dearest Willow, deserve all the attention, tonight. You're stunning.”

“You’re stalling,” Will replied. “We have an opera to go to.”

“Not for several hours,” Annabelle argued. “We can take our time.”

“I thought we were going out for dinner,” Will murmured.

“The mere sight of you like this provides me sustenance,” Annabelle replied.

Will laughed. She felt confident and warm, something she hadn’t felt for a long time without whiskey in her system. Carefully, as though she was misreading the blatant signals, Will leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss against Annabelle's lips. Before she could pull away, Annabelle smiled and pressed her closer. They kept their lips closed, as not to smear the lipstick, but the kiss sent shivers down Will's spine all the same.

“You’re more tempting than I ever thought possible,” Annabelle whispered, breath hot against Will's skin.

“You're such a romantic,” Will huffed, amused. “Do you want to show me off at the opera, or what?”

“There is, perhaps, nothing that would please me more,” Annabelle teased, brushing her nose along Will's cheek. “Let's get you into the dress.”

It was shorter than Annabelle’s, only going down just past Will's knees. The skirt was full, the top tight. It hugged her waist, then fell into the midnight blue skirt. Will felt more feminine than she had in years. Annabelle pulled her into her side, Will following her gaze to look at them both in the mirror. They looked dangerous and attractive. Annabelle looked utterly smitten.

“You, Dearest Willow, are the most gorgeous thing I've seen,” Annabelle purred, pressing a kiss where Will’s neck met her shoulder.

“You charmer,” Will giggled, leaning her head against Annabelle's. “Thank you for everything.”

“Thank you for allowing me a chance to charm you,” Annabelle replied. “There isn't a single person who won't be envious of me, tonight, with you as my date.”

Will smiled as Annabelle pressed another kiss into her skin.


End file.
